Crazy Cousins and Trouble Making Kids
by enihpets3
Summary: Chloe spends an afternoon away from the watchtower with Lois. And Oliver takes care of it for her while she's out... along with babysitting the Justice League. Chloe/Lois Chloe/Oliver
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy Cousins and Trouble Making Kids**

**Chapter 1-**

**-Chloe-**

"**And then he just acts like nothing is out of the norm… like he didn't just spend 10 minutes in the bathroom. His fifth trip might I add. Right after his third trip out to get me more coffee, all before lunch… Guhhhh!" Lois bursts out running her hand irritably though her hair.**

**Chloe sighs and mentally roll her eyes at Clark. You would think after years of hiding his secret he might be able to come up with better excuses then that. **

"**Big dumb alien" She mutters silently.**

"**What?" Lois asks.**

**Chloe once again lets out a sigh. Before taking a sip of her coffee. "You know he probably just doesn't feel good today." she tries.**

"**Chlo, are we talking about the same Smallville we both know, and love to irritate? I have only seen him sick once and let me tell you, he isn't sick. And that still doesn't explain the coffee!" Lois exclaims holding her cup up as if you don't know what coffee is. **

"**Well…" Chloe starts but gets cut off.**

"**I mean he can't just go to the other side of the room and refill my cup… nooo he has to go down the street 2 blocks to Starbucks!"**

"**Maybe he…" **

"**I didn't even ask him! And I didn't even have it for 5 minutes before he went to go get me another one!"**

"**You trained him well." Chloe snickers.**

"**Chlo**_**e**_**…" Lois glares at her.**

"**Lo**_**is**_**…" Chloe whines mockingly back.**

**Lois sighs "Sorry, I know this is suppose to be our Chlo/Lo time… but Smallville is driving me insane with his baby sized bladder. You know **_**I **_**should be the one always in the bathroom with all the coffee he gets me." she starts again.**

**Chloe raises an eyebrow almost challenging her to keep going. Lois huffs "Yeah yeah, I'm officially stopping **_**now**_**." Chloe smirks and takes a victory sip of the coffee she ordered, happy she finally got the subject off of Clark.**

"**So…" Lois says, and at seeing Chloe wince slightly she smiles. Chloe knows that tone all too well. It's the I'm-about-to-bring-up-a-subject-I-have-no-right-butting-into tone. "…How's Oliver?" Lois asks with a twinkle in her eye.**

**Chloe's face turns a light shade of pink. "Lois." she says warningly.**

"**What? I'm just wondering if you got over the stupid Nothing-can-happen-because-we-work-together excuse." Lois says letting Chloe know she doesn't agree with her logic, then takes another drink of her coffee.**

"**Lo… can you please just drop it? And its like you said, this is our Chlo/Lo time. And with how busy we have both been we haven't had any for a long time. So please can we just have fun and forget about everything else?" Chloe begs giving Lois her best pleading look.**

"**But this **_**is**_** fun." Lois teases.**

"**Lo." Is all Chloe says keeping the same look on her face.**

**Lois opens her mouth to argue.**

"**Please?" Chloe says bringing her puppy eyes to the table.**

**She looks at Chloe a second longer trying to resist but then finally caves. "Fine." She says setting her coffee cup down as if to let Chloe know she gives up. Chloe reach's her hand across the table and sets it on top of Lois'. All the while fighting a grin at her antics.**

"**Thank you." Chloe says and goes back to her own coffee.**

**Still pouting a little bit Lois looks back up "So what the heck **_**are **_**we suppose to talk about?" She asks Chloe expectantly.**

**Chloe opens her mouth to tell her that there is more to talk about then **_**just**_** Clark and Oliver. And even though it may seem like it sometimes… the world doesn't revolve around them, when her bag ribbits at her.**

"**Chlo… I think you have a frog in your purse." Lois tells Chloe in a serious voice. Chloe actually thinks for just a moment that she thinks there is seriously a frog in her bag when she catches the amusement hiding in her eyes. Staring at each other a moment longer they both burst out laughing simultaneously. After a few moments -and many curious and confused stares being directed at - later, you both calm down enough to sit up straight and catch your breath.**

"**Seriously Chlo what was that?" Lois asks.**

"**Oh it's just my phone." Chloe tells her.**

"**Well that's an interesting choice for a ringer." She says inquiringly.**

**Chloe chuckles "Yes it is." she responds simply as she digs her way threw her bag for her phone. She doesn't really feel like explaining to Lois why she chose that particular text alert. Or who it's assigned to. **_**Not that Lois would understand if you even tried. **_

**Chloe finally dug her phone out of her bag and read the text. Her smile turning into a frown.**

_**There was a little incident with some wires and well the system crashed. I told them not 2 play ball in the house… but did they listen? Nooo. Don't worry Victor and Emil r on it. And I grounded the kids. Bart and AC r pouting on the couch as we speak. The situation is under control so don't worry and try 2 have fun. ;) -Oliver**_

"**Are you going to leave me?" Lois asks, bringing Chloe's attention back to her. "Cause you look like you really want to be somewhere else right now." she finishes setting down her now empty cup.**

**Chloe shakes her head and quickly texts Oliver back. No matter how much she may want to check up on the watchtower she keeps telling herself not to. He said everything was under control and she knows he wouldn't lie to her. She's sure that if he had it his way he wouldn't have told her at all… if not for the threat she made before she left that she is to be kept informed of anything that happens that she would want to know about. She shakes her head again but this time to get herself to focus on Lois.**

"**No, I'm not going anywhere" Chloe stops and thinks for a second. "Well actually we can probably head out and go see that movie now" she says looking at her watch.**

"**Sounds good." Lois says getting up collecting her things. "You know…" she pauses "I can't remember the last movie we went to go see, just you and me." She says kind of sadly.**

**Thinking about it, Chloe realizes she can't either. And that used to be one of those things that she and Lois would do together. Well that and having karaoke nights. But she promises herself that she'll make more time for her special Chlo/Lo time. "Yeah me neither." Chloe gets up and grab her wallet out of her bag. Throwing a ten on the table she looks at Lois and gives her a small smile. "Come on, your buying the popcorn." With that Chloe takes Lois' hand and walk out of the coffee shop to hail a taxi.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Oliver)

Oliver chuckles quietly and shake his head at the satellite image on the screen. _And you didn't think Lex could be anymore ridicules, but he sure showed you_.

"YO Green bean! Wanna play?" Bart asks, chucking the ball to AC.

"Yeah!" AC joins in. "You've been working since you got here bro. Come on. We can toss the ball around a little bit." He finishes while throwing the ball back to Bart.

"You know you want too!" Bart taunts.

"Actually I was about to tell you guys that you should stop before you crack a monitor or…..get a black eye." Oliver finishes as Bart hits AC in the head.

"DUDE! Not cool!" AC yells at Bart.

"It's not my fault you weren't paying attention, _guppy_." Bart responds with a smirk.

"Shut it dwarf." AC says as he chucks the ball back, putting some of his super strength in it nearly knocking over Bart.

"Hey guys." Victor greets as he walks into the watchtower.

"Sup tin man!" Bart greets back. "You up for some ball?" At Victors confused look Bart holds up the ball as an explanation. Victor looks at Oliver and he shakes his head about to tell Victor that it's not a good idea when Bart starts talking again not letting him get a word out.

"Come on! Or are you afraid you can't catch a ball anymore?" Bart starts on Victor.

"Oh you are _on_ little man!" Victor says walking over to Bart and AC.

"Well lets see you catch this!" Bart challenges giving AC knowing smirk before handing the ball to AC.

"Soo not a good idea" Oliver mutters going back to work. Bringing up a new page on the monitor he goes to start doing research on what he found out so far, when….

'_**CRASH!**_'

He turns around quickly to see what happened when his eyes fall on Victor laying on a bunch of equipment trying to untangle himself from the wires. His eyes widen when the lights turn off and everything shuts down. But no more then 10 seconds later everything slowly turns on again, all of the monitors are red and flashing. Then suddenly he hears the watchtower announce '_RED ALLERT. SECURITY INCIDENT. RED ALLERT. SECURITY INCIDENT.' _Over and over again.

"BART, GO GET DR. HAMELTON NOW!" Oliver yells to him over the noise.

'_INITATING LOCKDOWN PROTOCOL._'

"HURRY!" He shouts. With that Bart speeds off. Coming back 5 seconds later with Emil in tow looking disheveled and completely out of place in his sweat pants and tee shirt. His eyes practically pop out of his head as he takes in his surroundings.

Right as he opens his mouth to ask what's going on, all of the doors and windows seal off. And the monitors turn to static. Oliver prays he doesn't pass out when he notices he's kind of pail. Walking over to him, Oliver quickly explains what happened. And he gives the boys an I-can't-believe-you-did-that look, before joining Victor's attempts to fix watchtower.

Oliver lets out a breath a minute later when the windows and doors are visible again. Turning around he glares at the other two that are standing near by looking ashamed.

"You guys are in so much trouble." Oliver tells them. And seeing them about to let out a bunch of excuses he points to the couches "Just, go sit down. While I come up with your punishments." he says in his best scary voice. Their eyes widen and they turn and go to the couch to sit down.

"I can't believe that worked" Oliver says under his breath as he walks over to Emil and Victor. Suddenly he remember Chloe's threat, and quickly get out his cell and texts her. He starts feeling embarrassed at the fact that Chloe asked him to keep an eye on her watchtower and a few hours later he texts her saying it was practically destroyed. He gets pulled out of his thoughts by a dial-up sound coming from his pocket. He smiles a little and pull out his cell again but knowing who it's from his smile fades and he pales a little, hesitantly opening it.

_What? Seriously? I'm gone not even 2 hrs and the 'kids' manage 2 destroy my tower? I guess I'll just trust Emil n Vic can handle it… thanks for letting me kno. Not that I gave u much of a choice. Give their ears a pull 4 me would ya? N maybe we could also take their allowance away for a week or so… :p -Chloe _

Oliver smiles at the message, "Tower says no allowance for a week."

"Awwww man!" Bart whines.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

(Chloe)

A couple hours later Chloe and Lois are both on there way to the Planet when Chloe realizes she hasn't really stopped laughing and the movie has been over for a good 10 minutes. And as Lois chokes on her soda again she notices she hasn't either. She can't remember the last time she's laughed so much. And is suddenly very happy the theater stopped playing that one chick flick she and Lois originally planed on watching. And she now thinks How to Train Your Dragon is her new favorite movie.

Your both still giggling when Lois blurts out "Who names there kid Hiccup?" The taxi driver looks at her in the rearview mirror like she's inhaled a little to much soda and the bubbles have gone to her head, before his eyes go back to the road again.

"Vikings." Chloe reply's neutrally.

The driver glances back again most likely wondering if she had her share of inhaling soda too.

"Well duh. I just meant that it's a stupid name for a kid. I mean can you imagine what kids his age would do to him for having a name like that? He would need therapy for the rest of his life." She ends sadly like there really is a kid out there with the name Hiccup. And it makes you think what if there is? She suddenly feels sympathy for some boy that she isn't even sure exists.

Chloe is guessing the driver had just decided to ignore her and Lois since he hasn't looked at either of you again when she realizes her time with Lois is almost over. Looking towards Lois she decides to plan the next time she can hang out with her.

Chloe thinks for a moment before she gets an idea. She grins and looks at Lois "Karaoke at the Ace of Clubs, about the same time next week?" She asks Lois.

Lois looks back at her and grins. "Of course lil cuz."

Still grinning she looks a head of her an notices they just arrived at the Planet. She grabs her wallet and pays the driver before following Lois into the Planet. Passing the elevator she and Lois take the stairs to the bull pen. "What time is Clark going to pick you up?" Chloe asks Lois as she takes the last step down the stairs.

Lois looks at the wall for the clock "He said about 9:30, so about any time now." Chloe looks over to the clock too, it's _9:26. _She should probably head back soon.

She looks around. Hardly anything has changed since she has last been here._ "_I kind of miss this._" _Chloe says.

Leaning against her desk Lois looks toward you. "Missed what?"

She thinks about some of the time she has spent at the Planet. And she has been through a lot here, from getting a call with a lead for her next big story… to writing obits and fixing the stupid copy machine. But, she thinks she has missed the atmosphere the most. How news can spread so quickly. The constant motion, the hum of the machines, the smell of coffee and stale doughnuts, and the one phone that always seems to be ringing. But she knows this place is not for her. It doesn't feel right anymore. Being the eyes and ears for a team that saves lives by taking down the bad guys… now that's where she's suppose to be. It's where she fits and she absolutely loves it. But still…

"Free coffee?" She finally reply's.

Lois raises an eyebrow at Chloe, and she shrugs. "Just being here. Its just comforting. This is where I practically lived when I worked here."

"Do you want to come back?" Lois asks.

Chloe shakes her head. "No, I've just missed it. I have spent almost my whole life wanting to work here, it was my main goal in life and when I finally reached it, I was happy and content for a while… but somewhere along the line I realized it wasn't for me anymore. But still, I held on to it as long as I could because even though I knew it wasn't where I was suppose to be, it was still a part of me."

Lois nods in understanding when a 'ding' echo's through the bull pen. They both glance toward the elevator before returning there focus on each other again. Chloe closes the space between herself and Lois giving her a big hug. "As long as your happy Chlo." Lois says in her ear.

Chole takes a step back from Lois to look her in the eye. "You know I am. Are you?" She asks.

Lois glimpses over at Clark who is waiting for her by the elevator patiently before looking back at Chloe. Giving her a big smile she answers with a simple, "Yeah, I am."

"Good" Chloe says. With that She links arms with Lois and head over to the elevators where Clark is waiting patiently.

"So karaoke next week?" Chloe asks again.

"I'll be there." Lois replies as she gets in the elevator. "We would invite you too Smallville but we know all to well you can't sing."

"From where I was sitting you weren't exactly on key yourself Lois" He quips back. Just as the elevator lands back on the lobby floor.

"That's cause you were sitting next to the bathrooms if I remember correctly, I don't know how you can hear anything that doesn't sound like crap." Lois throws back. She looks at Lois and then lets out a laugh not able to hold it in. Clark looks at her wondering what's so funny when he realizes what Lois said and barks out a laugh also. All the while Lois is trying hard not to laugh at her own joke but at seeing both of her friends burst out laughing, she quickly gives in.

It takes a good couple of minutes to calm down before she hugs her best friends and catches a cab home. She smiles glad she was finally able to spend some time with Lois. All she can think now is she can't wait until next week.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Oliver)

An hour and a half later, Emil finds Oliver sitting in a chair next to the couch where AC and Bart are still sitting looking board out of there minds. Emil glances at the TV to find out why and finds it on the business channel that Oliver left it on. Not that Oliver's really a fan of this channel in the first place but because he knows making them sit through over an hour of whatever was playing on that particular channel is almost punishment enough for what they did. _I bet they wish they were Victor right now. _

"Ok, except for the broken monitor everything else is back to normal. Or as normal as a vigilante club house can be that is…" Emil informs Oliver.

"Thank you Dr. Hamilton. And for coming on such short notice." He reply's smirking at the last part.

Emil raises an eyebrow "About that… I would really prefer going the speed limit next time." he pauses for a moment "I get motion sickness" he finishes. Which explains why he looked like he was going to pass out earlier.

"No promises." Oliver tell him smirking again.

Emil sighs "Well anyways, I'm going to head back home now, but I think I will take a cab home this time." he turns to Bart "Could you please get my wallet for me it's in the…" Bart interrupts.

"No problamo." And then takes off. 5 seconds later he appears in front of him holding out his wallet.

"How did you know where it was?" Emil asks Bart.

"I can sense a wallet from a mile away." He replies sounding kind of proud of that for some reason. "Old habits die hard." He adds after a moment.

Emil gives Oliver a look and he just shrugs at him with a look on his face that says 'no comment'. Emil turns back to Bart "Well thank you I guess." He tells Bart, and starts to walk to the door.

"Like I said, it was no problamo." Bart says cheerily before sitting back down next to AC.

With that Emil left.

He turns to look at Bart and AC when he realizes Victor is still sitting by the computers even though Watchtower is fully functional again…

"Victor?" Oliver calls out looking over at him.

Victor's head drops forward before he turns to him. "Yeah?" he asks knowing he just got busted.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asks him knowingly.

"Uh, just double checking… things. You know, to make sure everything is working properly." he says.

"Umm Humm… well why don't you take a break and order some Chinese?"

"Oh! Yeah, ok. Uh you guys just want the usual?" Victor asks everyone.

"Yep." Oliver answers.

"Totally." AC agrees.

"Wontons on the side instead." Bart requests

"Oh! Yeah wontons for me too!" AC says changing his mind.

"Wait, I changed my mind. I want those chicken wings with that oyster sauce stuff on it." Bart says.

AC snorts rolling his eyes. "What?" Bart asks annoyed.

"You just changed your mind cause I said I wanted wontons too."

"No I didn't." Bart denies.

"Yeah right." AC says under his breath.

"I heard that, _Nemo._" Bart bites back.

"You were suppose to, _gnome._"

"Oh yeah? Well prier to your fishy beliefs my appetite doesn't change just because you…"

"Ok! That's it! If you guys don't knock it off right now I promise I will go get my tranquilizer darts and knock you both out!" Oliver yells at them. And they both instantly stop talking.

"…..good, now apologize." He order them.

They look at each other before looking down and muttering apologies to each other.

"I don't mean to interrupt this little….. thing your doing" Victor gestures back and forth between them "but is there anything else you guys want before I make the order?" He asks

AC and Bart open there mouths to answer but Oliver answers with a 'No.' in a and-that's-final kind of way before they can get a word out.

"Ok."

Oliver turns back to Bart and AC when Victor goes to order the food. "I am going to die really young you know. What with all the years you've taken off my life, I can't believe I've even made it this far." He snarks.

"Me neither old man." Bart throws back.

"I'm not old!" Oliver bursts out exasperated.

Bart raises his hands in surrender. "I think I hit a nerve." He whispers to AC loud enough so that he can still hear. AC snickers and Oliver glares at them.

"Would you look at the time…" He casually glances at his watch, and continues. "it looks like Chloe should be getting back any time now." A somber expression suddenly comes across there faces and Oliver smirks. "Huh, looks like I hit a nerve."

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Chloe)

When Chloe arrives at Watchtower she realizes she completely forgot about the text she got from Oliver earlier. And as she walks into the elevator she has her fingers crossed that Watchtower is up and running again. And that the boys didn't destroy everything. But from what she remembers they can't really get in _that_ much trouble, Oliver did say he 'grounded' them… didn't he? With that thought in mind the elevator opens and she walks over to the door hesitating just slightly before opening it.

Suddenly she smells Chinese food. "Hey, Sidekick." Oliver says as he walks over to her.

"Hey, how'd it go?" She asks.

"Well I told the kids to go outside if they decided to rough house again or I'd take away there toys… so, so far so good." Oliver answers with a smirk.

"Don't you think we're starting to take this baby sitting the 'kids' thing a little too seriously?" She questions thinking that all she has heard lately is the 'kids' did this and the 'kids' did that. But not even a second later she gets her answer. Just not from Oliver.

"BART!" Victor bellowed.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"Stop acting all innocent! You know I love egg rolls! That's why I ordered extras!" he yells

She looks at Oliver. And he raises an eyebrow pointedly at her. You sigh and you both walk over to the arguing 'kids'. "What's going on?" she asks.

Victor looks at you and whines "Chloeee" he drags out your name, sounding exactly like a 4 year old. _And you thought he was the mature one of the three. "_Bart ate all of the egg rolls!_"_ He complains.

Chloe looks at Bart questioningly "No I didn't." he says with a smirk.

"Yes you did! Tell the truth!" Victor yells furious.

"I am telling the truth." hey says in a matter of fact way. He continues "AC had one too." She looks at AC.

"What. It came with my meal." He says defensively.

She sighs and looks over at Bart sternly. And he shrinks back a little bit. She hides a smirk and looks at Victor. "It's fine. Bart will go pick some more up." She looks back at Bart "Wont you Bart?" She asks in a way that leaves no room for arguments.

Bart smirks again "Well I would, but I'm pretty sure there isn't any Chinese restaurants open at this time of night." He responds looking like he just won the argument.

Victor deflates and starts pouting. "No biggie" She says as she glances at her watch. She continues… "It's about lunch time in China." She look back up at Victor to see him look up and smirk at Bart.

Bart's head dropped forward "Oh man…" Bart groans defeated. AC and Oliver snicker.

Chloe claps her hands together a couple times "chop chop Impulse. Victor's hungry." She raises an eyebrow at him expectantly. "I'm going I'm going." He gets up slowly and sticks his lower lip out in a pout before speeding off.

"So… how's my Watchtower?" She ask no one in particular.

Victor and AC look guilty. And Oliver answers. "They didn't mess it up too badly. I had Bart get Emil over here right away and they got everything up and running again, almost like it never happened."

She nods. "So how did it even happed?" she wonders out loud.

"I told you already. Don't you remember?" Oliver asks.

She snorts. "Well yeah you said the kids were playing ball in the house…" you trail off. "Wait. They were seriously playing ball _in the _hou… watchtower?" She asks correcting herself. Oliver chuckles quietly smirking before he nods in answer to her question. '_Looks like they wish they were Bart now.' _He thinks.

She glares at AC and Victor. And they both start rambling off at the same time.

"Well, you know, Bart suggested we toss this football around…"

"Bart had this awesome football and well I like playing football…"

She cut them off. "So it was Bart's fault?" She questions.

AC scratches the back of his head nervously. "Well technically I threw it when it happened." He admits.

Victor jumps in feeling too much that it was his fault, to let AC take the blame. "But I was the one who crashed into it."

AC continues "But I threw it really hard…"

Victor interrupts "But _I_ dodged it and _I_ crashed into the equipment."

AC try's again "But _I _was the one that…"

She cut them off again. "Just." She takes a deep calming breath and continues. "_Don't _let it happen again." She tell them. And they both nod vigorously.

"Never again." "We wont." They both proclaim at the same time.

"Good." She says. She looks at Oliver and she can tell he is trying to be serious but she can still see the amusement lighting up his eyes. "Where were you when this happened?" She asks.

He looks at her and responds. "Working like the good boy I am." He grins glad he turned down the invitation to play. The last thing he wants is the wrath of Chloe after him.

"On what?" She asks curious.

He laughs when he remembers what he was working on. "Actually I found a new 33.1 facility." He answers.

"Okkk, and that's funny because…..?" She asks him confused. He pulls her over to a virtual map on the computer table. And points to a green dot.

The second She sees where it is she doubles over in laughter. If she thought she was laughing hard earlier today… that nothing compared to now.

Victor and AC walk over to Oliver. "What's so funny" AC asks him.

"The location to an new 33.1 facility I found" he responds smiling.

"Where?" Bart asks coming out of nowhere.

Oliver points to the green dot on the map again. And they all bust up laughing.

"What!" Victor exclaims in the middle of his laughing fit.

"No way!" Bart says still laughing.

"Dude!" AC throws in.

"I can't believe him." Chloe says finally catching her breath. "…So, how in the world did you find it? Or do you normally use your satellite to check up on Antarctica?"

"Funny" he rolls his eyes and then answers her. "Anyways, I've noticed he had a lot of shipments going out at the same time and of course he tried to hide it so it took me a while but I finally traced it…. allll the way to the south pole."

"So, when are you going to go take it down?" She asks him.

"Don't know yet. But I'm kind of excited. I've always wanted to see penguins in real life." He jokes.

You snort. "We do have zoo's you know." She throws back.

"But it's just not the same." he mock pouts. She laughs for a moment before noticing the boys went back to there food.

"How was your afternoon with Lois?" Oliver asks. But seeing her in such a good mood after the boys almost destroyed her watchtower he is guessing she enjoyed herself.

"It was really good. I miss spending time with her." She sighs. "We're doing karaoke next week." She tells him with a bright smile.

His eyebrows shoot up. "Really? I never would have guessed our Watchtower likes karaoke." He says surprised, her smile so infectious that he found himself smiling in return.

"Well, Lois made me go up and sing with her one time and we ended up having so much fun that it kind of became our thing." She shrugs.

He goes to comment when he hears her stomach growl.

"Hungry?" he asks with a smirk.

She turns a little pink embarrassed that it was so loud. "Popcorn and coffee only go so far." She responds.

He chuckles "Come on." He nods to toward food "Lets eat." He turns her around and gives her a slight push over to the food. Walking over to the boys who are currently digging into the food.

"Finally!" Bart exclaims. "We thought you were going to stay there all day." She rolls her eyes at him taking a seat next to Oliver. "I brought back some egg rolls." he tells her with a smirk pointing to the mountain of egg rolls in the middle of the table.

"Bart when I told you to get egg rolls I meant half a dozen… not every egg roll in China." She tell him exasperated.

"What can I say I was feeling extra hungry" with that he shoved two in his mouth. And she just shakes her head at him.

"Idiot" AC mutters.

"What did you say Ursula?" Bart snaps at him.

"Here we go" She mumbles. Oliver grabs a couple of egg rolls and hands one to her with an apologetic look.

"Oh I think you heard me _midget_." He snaps back.

She pulls out her cell and text Lois.

_Do you want to move up karaoke to tomorrow?_

*END*


End file.
